


Plausible Deniability

by ActualWritesThings



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Light Arson, Recreational Arson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: Leaving clone commandos unsupervised on leave is sometimes a very bad idea.





	Plausible Deniability

Storm can’t find _anybody_ anywhere in the barracks and it’s beginning get on his nerves. More than that though, is the subtle feeling that something’s off. He’s not sure what it is, some animal instinct that makes him grit his teeth as he stalks down the hallways trying to see if he can’t find his wayward squad.

He opens the door to a storage area, walks in and then freezes. He’s found his squad, plus that shiny that Ash and Toast have latched onto. And a fire. One that they’ve clearly set, judging by their grins.

He’s not entirely certain what it is that they’ve set on fire, just that they have. It looks like it might have once been part of a droid or some other mechanical part. They’re all staring at it as it splutters and gives off sparks, their stares intense enough that feels like it could set it back on fire. Ash quickly diverts his gaze to scribble notes before turning his attention back to the strangely pink flame. At least one of them is giggling and that’s enough to make the hairs on the back of Storm’s neck stand up.

None of them seem to have noticed his entrance into the room. Sniff has though, from where he stands to the side of the fire with a fire extinguisher in his hands. He glances over to Storm and meets his eyes, his expression that mix of fondness and exhaustion that tells Storm more than the remnants of extinguisher foam on the floor that this isn’t the first thing they’ve set on fire today. Sniff shakes his head ever so slightly and Storm nods in response, quickly walking backwards into the hall before the door can close behind him and trap him here.

Plausible deniability is sounding _really_ good right now.


End file.
